Murphy's Laws of Spirit
Murphy's Laws of Spirit, by E.E. Nalley, ElrodW and Joe Gunnarson is a continuation of the 2007 Halloween story. It is being published in a currently unknown number of parts. The first part was published on 2019-05-06 and covers events on 2007-10-31 and 2007-11-01. It follows All Hallows Ball: Part 3. There is no following story at the time this page was created. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2019-05-06 and covers events on 2007-10-31 and 2007-11-01. 2007-10-31 Maggie Finson screams in horror as she sees Joanne fall dead. "That Wasn't what was supposed to happen!" Lanie's spirit intervenes, bringing Atlantean medical skills to bear. The Kodiak arrives, likewise. After the dust settles, Maggie is being escorted to her room to get her spell book. She locates the book, only to find the last section blank. Security Chief Delarose orders her locked up in the warded lockup, and then orders her room to be thoroughly searched. He then orders that Lifeline be given the opportunity to recreate it from her near-exemplar memory. Eldritch is to be the first one to examine the result. Things are simply too neat. 2007-11-01 Lifeline accepts having her magic sealed so she can leave the warded cell. She agrees to recreate the Grimmoire she was using from memory. At Doyle, Murphy's body is alive but the soul appears to be gone. Her mangled BIT is finally overwriting. Elizabeth Carson looks and finds a very faint, elusive suggestion that she's gone to the Astral. All the commotion has left the cats to play. Caitlin arrives at Interrogation Room 1 as Lifeline writes as if she's under some kind of compulsion. Circe does not like this at all. In the Doyle cafeteria, both Elaine and Wyatt try to take the blame for starting the mess when Tansy and Kayda walk in. Tansy comforts Lanie and Kodiak tells Kayda to get into Dream Space and get her spirits to track down Joanne's spirit. - - > Dream Space of Kayda Kayda and Wakan Tanka have a long discussion. At first, Wakan Tanka absolutely refuses, but Kayda talks her around to a very grudging agreement to help. - - > Mind Space of Tansy After recriminations, Elaine and Tansy agree to seek Elizabeth Carson for direction on what to do. - - > Whateley At an emergency meeting, Headmistress Carson learns that Fubar saw Murphy's soul go "sideways" in the Astral rather than directly across it and out of sight, as a soul does on a real death. - - > Somewhere and nowhere in the Void Murphy finds herself in a void of potential that has not been brought into any reality. Her presence imposes order, reality, on it as things that live in the sea of potential flee. A creature that is reminiscent of a moose or a bear flees and then turns to attack. Part 2 Characters Part 1 *Lifeline - Maggie Finson *Loophole - Elaine Nalley **Grizzly - Elaine's spirit - Ancient Atlantean nurse *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody **The Kodiak - Wyatt's spirit, Ancient Atlantean healer *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmisress *Bluejay - - Teleporter (mentioned) *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress *Franklin Delarose - Security Chief *Banned Aids - healer (mention) *Kiel - security *God's Messenger - - security, former Dragonslayer *Trish Savage - Hawthorn house mother *Elyzia Grimes - Mystic Arts teacher *Earth Mother - - Mystic Arts teacher *Pejuta - Kayda Franks **Wakan Tanka - great spirit that works with Pejuta *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue *Skybolt - - (mention) *Circe - Head of Mystic Arts - yes, that Circe *Raul Tenant - Dr. in Doyle Medical Center *Truck - (mention) *Thrasher - (mention) *Phobos - - (mention, deceased) *Razorback - - (mention) *Vamp - - (mention) *Greasy - Adam Lambert - (background) *Chemtrail - Prudence "Prue" Tavori (background) *Sahar - Semiramis Vesmarran - Senior (background) *Aileen Nelson - Dickinson House Mother (mentioned) *Miranda Selkirk - Dickinson House Mother (mentioned) *Simeon Trout -Lt. Trout - Third platoon Security (background) *Solange - Tansy Walcutt **Mustang - Tansy's spirit *Coyote - ancient Native American god (mention) *Unhcegila's son (mention, deceased) *Granite - Shelly Carson - (mention) *Fubar - Louis Geintz - *Hakim Al-Feyez - Mystic Arts expert in Law and Ethics, also alchemy *Fey - Nikki Reilly - student and major Sidhe mage. (mention) *Things in the Void. Part 2 Category:E. E. Nalley Category:ElrodW Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Gen1